Primer amor
by Narcla
Summary: En un partido de poker por la noche cambio la vida de un integrante del grupo. ¿Yue besara a una chica?
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones preliminares:**

**· **Sakura y todos sus amigos están sobre los 18 años.

**· **Shaoran es novio de Sakura hace más de 2 años.

**· **Eriol y Tomoyo siguen solteros como siempre (no los voy a poner juntos así que no insistan).

**· **Toya y Nakuru tienen una relación muy apasionada desde hace tiempo.

Ahora aclarado el tema empecemos con la historia . . .

_**Capitulo 1: Fiesta en casa de Sakura.**_

Domingo 08:30AM

Sakura dormía profundamente. Ese día le tocaba limpiar la casa y por eso decidió levantarse a las 07:00 de la mañana para luego tener la tarde libre y preparase para cuando llegaran sus amigos a cenar pero, por supuesto, el despertador tampoco hoy pudo cumplir su función principal: despertarla a tiempo. Pero lo que el despertador no pudo hacer el teléfono si lo hizo.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiing _ El teléfono estaba en la sala.

_ ¡Yo contesto! _ Dijo Sakura corriendo por las escaleras.

_ Esa niña es extraña _ Dijo Kero _No la despierta el despertador sino el teléfono.

_ Hola habla Kinomoto . . . Ah hola Tomoyo._

_ Buenos días Sakura, perdona por llamar tan temprano._

_ Ah no importa ya estaba despierta._ Dijo Sakura vistiéndose.

_ Qué suerte porque quería preguntarte si podría ir a tu casa antes de que vengan los chicos para alquilar la película y cambiarnos con más tranquilidad ¿No?_

_ Si claro seria genial pero hoy me toca hacer la limpieza de la casa y encima me levante tarde._

_ Bueno pues entonces voy para allá a ayudarte._

_ No, no te molestes supongo que Kero y Yue me ayudaran porque no voy a permitir que se queden sin hacer nada ¿Escucharon?_ Dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta de su cuarto y dirigiéndose a los dos guardianes.

_ Si como no te vamos a escuchar si estas gritando todo el día._ Dijo Kero jugando con la consola de videojuegos.

_ ¿Qué dijiste? Ahora por decirme eso te quedaras sin postre hasta que termines de limpiar tu parte._

_ No Sakura no seas tan mala conmigo por favor quiero postreee!_ Rogó Kero.

_ Ay dios _Dijo Sakura cerrando la puerta tras ella _ Perdona Tomoyo es que el a veces me hace enojar.

_ No importa bueno ¿Voy para allá a ayudarte?_A Tomoyo, que había escuchado toda la conversación con Kero, le costaba contener la risa.

_Como quieras. Te espero a las 09:15 ¿Puedes?_

_ Claro y llevare la cámara para filmar "El día atareado de Sakura" es mi nuevo video._

_Ah . . . Como quieras_ Dijo Sakura avergonzada.

_Bueno nos vemos._

_Adiós._

Sakura puso el teléfono en su lugar y corrió a su habitación. La escena era la misma que había visto la primera vez. Yue leyendo una revista y Kero jugando videojuegos.

_No se queden ahí par de perezosos y empiecen a trabajar._

Los dos levantaron la vista y vieron a una chica de pelo corto vestida con jeans azules arremangados, una camiseta amarilla, botas de lluvia negras y un pañuelo verde atándole el pelo.

_ ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?_ pregunto Yue.

_ Tu Kero lavaras y tenderas la ropa_ dijo entregándole la canasta llena de ropa sucia con lo cual Kero salió volando rumbo a la lavadora_ Tu Yue te encargaras del jardín_ Esta vez le entrego la tijera de podar y Yue voló hacia el jardín_ Yo me encargaré de limpiar pisos y alfombras, Tomoyo pasara la aspiradora y el plumero y ¿Quién se encargara de lavar los platos, hacer las compras y preparar el postre para esta noche?. . . Ya sé._ Transformo su báculo y saco tres cartas de su bolso. _Burbujas: quiero que laves todos los platos de la cocina, Espejo: imita mi forma para ir al mercado y Dulce: crea el postre mas delicioso que conozcas para la cena de esta noche._ Cada carta fue a cumplir su orden y Sakura se puso a trabajar en su parte asignada.

Luego de tocar varias veces el timbre Tomoyo se sentó a esperar en la puerta cuando vio a Kero colgando la ropa en el balcón y a Yue pasando la máquina de cortar césped.

_Hola Yue buenos días ¿Donde está Sakura?_Saludo.

_Ah ella esta..._No pudo terminar la frase porque se abrió la puerta:

_Hola Tomoyo ¿Lista para trabajar?_Saludo Sakura.

_Siempre lista _ Contestó sacando la cámara del bolso.

Las siguientes 3 horas fueran intensamente agotadoras. La casa era muy grande y Sakura no tenía tanto tiempo para limpiarla. Habría una especie de fiesta esa noche en su casa. En parte porque estaba muy aburrida de no hacer nada en las últimas semanas del descanso escolar y en otra parte porque Shaoran volvía de estar en Hong Kong de vacaciones. Además de Tomoyo, que estaba allí desde hacia rato, estaban invitados Shaoran y Eriol.

Luego de prepararse (Sakura se había puesto una campera a rayas grises y violetas con unos jeans azules y unas zapatillas lila mientras que Tomoyo lucía una remera corta negra con una mariposa plateada en el centro, calzas negras, pollera roja a cuadrille, zapatillas rojas y una boina roja coronándole la cabeza) Sakura estaba sirviendo pochochos en un plato mientras que Tomoyo buscaba la película que habían alquilado esa tarde cuando sonó el timbre:

_Deben ser los chicos _ Grito Sakura corriendo hacia la puerta.

Afuera...

_Tu novia te debe haber preparado una gran bienvenida ¿No?_ Dijo Eriol.

_Seguro, tú la conoces es Sakura_ Dijo Shaoran al tiempo que se abrió la puerta.

_Hola chicos _Saludo Sakura corriendo hacia Shaoran.

_Hol..._Shaoran no pudo terminar porque Sakura se le tiro encima, lo hizo caer, lo beso y dulcemente le pregunto:

_ ¿Me extrañaste?_

_Eh, yo..._Shaoran apenas podía hablar con esa chica arriba suyo.

_No importa me lo cuentas adentro _ dijo la chica levantándose y tironeándole del brazo.

Tomoyo se limito a sonreír y cuando Shaoran pasó cerca de Eriol murmuro un ''Te lo dije'' que ni él escuchó.

El resto de la noche se torno tranquila hasta cuando empezaron a ver la película:

_Oye Sakura_ Murmuro Tomoyo_ No vimos a Toya en toda la tarde ¿Donde estará?

_Dijo que estaba trabajando de no sé que _ respondió cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y entro Toya ¡Seguido de Nakuru y no paraban de besarse!

_Ay Toya no sabía que besabas tan bien_ Dijo Nakuru ignorando al pequeño público que los miraba detenidamente.

_Tu también para ser un guardián_ A esta altura ya nadie miraba el televisor encendido. Todo el mundo miraba a esa pareja extraña que se movía de un lado a otro de la sala tirando todo a su paso.

_Ay no seas malo_ Repuso Nakuru dándole una cachetada juguetona. Sakura ya sabiendo en que iban a terminar dijo: _Señores indiscretos: hay gente aquí _.

Ambos se dieron vuelta, miraron a su público y se pusieron colorados como tomates maduros.

_Sakura la casa era para mí solo esta noche ¿Recuerdas?_Grito Toya.

_Te equivocas. La semana pasada escribí en la pizarra que la casa seria mía ¿Recuerdas?_

En la pizarra estaba escrito:

_**Querido hermano: La semana que viene me toca a mí tener la casa vacía ya que la tengo que limpiar esa mañana por eso no insistas con tu novia Nakuru.**_

_**Besos, Sakura.**_

_**P.D.: Kero se comió tu postre... **_

_ ¡¿Otra vez esa bola de pelos se comió mi postre?_Protesto Toya.

_ ¡¿A quién le dices bola de pelos?_Grito Kero levantándose del sillón hacia la cocina.

_ ¡A ti pozo sin fondo!_

_ ¿Quieres pelear?_

_Las discusiones se llevan a cabo en la cocina_ Les dijo Sakura cerrando la puerta.

Luego de la película hubo un partido de póker en donde ganaron las chicas y los varones pidieron revancha. El nuevo juego tuvo como ganadores a los chicos que fueron sometidos a cumplir un reto por haber perdido antes:

_Entonces ustedes deberían cumplir un reto también por perder ahora ¿no?_Dijo Kero atento a la partida.

_Eso, deberían hacerlo ustedes también _ repuso Shaoran.

_Kero ¿Por qué les das ideas?_Se quejo Sakura pero en ese momento tuvo una idea_ Muy bien ya que no nos ayudas y estas del lado de ellos quiero que consigan que Kero no coma dulces en una semana.

_Pero eso es imposible!_Se quejo Eriol.

_No me importa_

_Bien entonces ustedes también deben un reto difícil _ dijo Shaoran.

_ ¿Predecir el futuro?_Propuso Kero.

_Es muy estupido y además yo lo puedo hacer _ dijo Sakura superada.

_ ¿Eh?_Dijeron todos mirándola.

_Puedo predecir que cuando todos duerman iras a la heladera y te comerás el helado que queda y el nuevo_

_Ay ¿Porque tengo que contarle mis planes al que vive en el techo?_Se quejo Kero.

_ ¿Te refieres a Yue?_Pregunto Tomoyo.

_ ¿Quien más va a ser? ¿El gato del vecino?_Kero tuvo una idea_ Yue...reto difícil...cosas que no esté habituado a hacer...mmm quisiera una foto de el besando a una chica.

_ ¡¿Quee?_Dijeron las chicas.

_ ¡¿Quee?_Dijeron los chicos.

_ ¡¿Quee?_Dijo el propio Yue en el tejado al escuchar el veredicto de Kero.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a todos los lectores! Gomenne! No quise hacerlos esperar pero la escuela esta insoportable! Ò-Ó Espero q disfruten el 2º capitulo y ya estoy escribiendo el 3º_

_Arigatou gosaimasu! ^-^_

_**Capitulo 2: Cambios radicales.**_

A la mañana siguiente . . .

Luego del incidente de la noche anterior Tomoyo y Sakura se pasaron el resto de la noche discutiendo que iban a hacer con el desafío. El premio para los que ganaran era entradas gratis para el cine con todo pago en comida, bebida y recuerditos. Si se rendían serian unas cobardes y tendrían que pagarle las cosas a los chicos, y si continuaban no había muchas probabilidades de que ganaran; su misión era difícil: conseguir una foto o filmación de Yue besando a una chica y no valían ni ellas dos ni la guardiana de Eriol por lo que tendría que conocer a alguien más.

Lo primero que se les ocurrió fue que por la mañana les mostraran los anuarios de secundaria con las fotos de todas las chicas y los recuerdos de primaria (Tomoyo se quedo a dormir por lo que estuvo presente en la escena de los anuarios)

_Yue tiene la peor elección del mundo!_Grito Sakura desesperada ya que a Yue no le gustaba ninguna y la que apenas ocupaba el 1/3 de su interés vivía en otro país o ya estaba con alguien.

_Bueno Sakura solo es cuestión de tiempo_La trataba de tranquilizar Tomoyo mientras la ayudaba a guardar los anuarios en una caja que luego pusieron de bajo de un estante de la biblioteca de Fuyitaka.

_¡¿Tiempo? Falta una semana para que acabe el desafío!_

_Bueno una semana tiene 7 días eso es mucho tiempo ¿No?_

_Es muy poco para lo que tenemos que hacer_

_¿Que hora es Sakura?_

_Las 10:30 de la mañana_

_Ay! Debo irme para hacer los preparativos para el viernes y Ah! Toma esta tarjeta._

_**Sta Sakura Kinomoto y Flia.:**_

_**Están ustedes invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños N°19 de la **__**Sta. Tomoyo Daidouji que se dará al cabo el viernes de 09. El horario para concurrir es de 20:00 hasta la 01:00 de la madrugada. El lugar de la fiesta será en la casa de la anfitriona.**_

_**Esperamos contar con su presencia.**_

_**atte.:**__** Tomoyo Daidouji y Flia.**_

_¿Que es esto? _

_Es la invitación para mi fiesta de cumpleaños Nº 19, el año que viene nos vamos a Disneylandia, te lo juro._

_Si, ojala_

_Bien, en la tarjeta figura el horario pero tu ven una hora antes así nos preparamos ¿Si? No puse la dirección porque pensé que ya la tenias ¿La tienes, verdad?._

_Si, la tengo. Bueno te acompaño hasta la puerta._

_Bien, gracias y no faltes sospecho que Yue podría conocer allí a su persona indicada_

_Ojala así sea._

Luego de que Tomoyo se fuera Sakura se la paso lavando los platos y vasos que habían usado ayer en la fiesta. Shaoran y Eriol después del partido de poker y de las resoluciones se fueron ya que eran las 02:00 de la madrugada. Como la casa de Tomoyo que daba lejos y era muy tarde se quedo a dormir.

Horas después Sakura fue a la computadora. Su hermano seguía durmiendo y su padre se había ido a hacer unas compras. Le habían instalado una computadora en su propio cuarto desde hace unos años y le era muy útil.

Sala de Chat:

Sakura K. : Hay alguien ahí?

Tomoyo D.© : Si aquí responde Tomoyo.

Sakura K. : Bien. Entonces el viernes debemos llevar a Yue a la fiesta pero no puede ir así como así.

Tomoyo D.©: Cierto. Debemos cortarle el cabello como un chico normal y teñírselo No?

Sakura K. : No es una mala idea y en ropa le puedo dar algo de ropa de Touya. Tal vez le quede bien.

Tomoyo D.©: Ve ahora y dime lo que encontraste.

Sakura K. : OK. Ya vuelvo.

Sakura fue corriendo hacia el piso superior para ir al cuarto de su hermano a buscar un poco de ropa. Al entrar encontró a Touya dormido en su cama, abrazado a Nakuru. Ambos estaban desnudos pero tapados por las frazadas de la cama. Sakura ahora entendía su repentina ausencia de la noche anterior. Fue hacia el placard sin hacer ruido y tomo una camiseta blanca, la campera verde claro y oscuro, unos jeans azules, un par de medias y las zapatillas deportivas. A lo último en la bolsa que traía puso unos boxer rojos porque Yue no podía salir sin ropa interior.

Sakura K. : Misión cumplida y no sabes lo que he visto!

Tomoyo D.©: Q es?

Sakura K. : Bueno no importa luego te cuento el tema es que tengo la ropa.

Tomoyo D.©: Q conseguiste?

Sakura K. : Una camiseta blanca, la campera verde, jeans, las zapatillas, medias y unos boxers.

Tomoyo D.©: Ja! De q color los boxers?

Sakura K. : Rojos pero no importa el color. El hecho es que Yue no puede salir sin ropa interior. No?

_Sakura ¿Podrías hacer unas compras?_Dijo su padre desde la cocina.

Sakura K. : Tomoyo tengo q irme hablamos mañana?

Tomoyo D.©: Mejor mañana ven a casa para arreglar a Yue yo voy a investigar cortes de pelo masculinos y mañana a las 5 de la tarde le cortamos y le arreglamos el cabello aquí.

Sakura K. : OK Adiós

Tomoyo D.©: Bien adiós.

Entre hacer las compras, cocinar, comer y estudiar para la facultad (que se le venia un parcial encima y ella sin hacer nada todavía) se hicieron las 6 de la tarde y fue a su cuarto. Ya había terminado toda la tarea y tenia que decirle a Yue lo de la mañana siguiente (para los curiosos ella en la facultad estaba estudiando para ser maestra). Luego de ver la televisión, discutir con su hermano sobre quien hacia la cena, comer y lavar los platos se fue a acostar.

_Yue ¿Estas despierto?_Pregunto a oscuras cerca de la medianoche.

_Yo nunca duermo por las noches_

_ ¡Ey, no es cierto! Yo viaje al pasado una vez para ver a Clow y estabas dormido contra un árbol y Kero estaba a tus pies._

Silencio sepulcral.

_ Hmmmm. Mañana voy a ir a la casa de Tomoyo y tendrías que venir conmigo_

_ ¿Por qué? ¿No era que el cumpleaños se hacia el viernes? Mañana es martes_

_No, es para arreglarte para la fiesta_

_ ¿Y qué van a hacerme?_

_Bueno todavía no lo sabemos pero seguro será un cambio que haga que no llames tanto la atención_

_ ¿Y por qué hace falta hacer todo eso? ¿Por qué hay que ocultar mi verdadera identidad?_

_Si, sino asustaras a todo el mundo ¿Entiendes? _

_La verdad no. ¿No puede hacerlo Yukito?_

_Es que el desafío era para Yue no para Yukito_

2º Silencio sepulcral.

_Vamos es solo un juego. Además si ganamos tendremos entradas gratis para el cine y el parque de diversiones!_insistió Sakura.

_Hasta mañana_

Yue se dio vuelta y no dijo nada más en toda la noche. Sakura por su parte no pudo dormir tranquila debido a que se sentía mal por la apuesta. No quería obligar a Yue a hacerla pero tampoco quería que se quedara solo para siempre.

_ ¡Vamos Yue! ¿Ya te cambiaste?_dijo Sakura golpeando la puerta del baño la otra mañana.

_ Si ya estoy_.

Yue salió del baño vestido con la ropa de Touya que había conseguido Sakura. Estaba realmente cambiado. Parecía otra persona.

_Vaya si no fuera por el cabello largo y blanco nadie te reconocería_ Dijo Kero que justo paso por allí y lo vio salir.

_ Bueno y ahora a la casa de Tomoyo_Dijo Sakura sacando las llaves de su bolso.

_ Pero se le vera el cabello largo_

_ Es cierto… ah! ya se, ponte esta gorra y la capucha así nose te ve ni el flequillo_

_ ¿Hace falta todo este disfraz?_ Replico el pobre Yue.

_ Si y no hay peros!_Sakura y Yue se fueron dando un portazo detrás de ellos.

_ Ding, dong_ Tocaron el timbre de la casa de Tomoyo apenas llegaron. En el viaje no se habían hablado ni una palabra no porque estuvieran enojados mutuamente sino que no sabían de qué hablar sin que se notara la extrañeza de Yue. Un grupo reducido de chicas estaba cruzando la acera en dirección a ellos y solo miraban a Yue y cuchicheaban entre sí. Una de ellas, la más sonrojada, pensaba hablarle.

_ Hola disculpa ¿Sabes qué hora es?_ le pregunto a Yue. El que no la había visto venir se dio vuelta hacia ella sorprendido de que alguien extraño le hablara mientras tanto el grupo se hallaba detrás de esta, esperándola. Al hacer este movimiento las chicas pudieron ver a Sakura que les decía la hora, amablemente.

_ Son las 5:02_ Las chicas claramente pensaron Sakura era su pareja y luego de agradecer la hora se fueron caminando rápido y murmurando cosas entre ellas. Recién en ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta que la chica sonrojada era muy parecida a Tomoyo.

_Hola bienvenidos a mi casa_ Dijo Tomoyo abriendo la puerta de reja.

_ ¡No sabes lo que nos acaba de pasar! Un grupo de chicas se acerco a Yue para preguntarle la hora y una estaba totalmente sonrojada. Luego me vieron a mí y creo que creyeron que estábamos juntos y se alejaron a toda prisa y la sonrojada era muy parecida a ti ¿Sabes?_Dijo Sakura mientras atravesaban el gran jardín.

_Wau eso significa que Yue tiene buena influencia entre las chicas y sobre "la sonrojada" luego quiero hablarles_Dijo Tomoyo en un tono misterioso y triste a la vez_bueno ¿Quien quiere pastel de fresas?

_Yo, yo, yo, yo, yoooooo_Grito Kero saliendo del bolso de Sakura.

_¡¿¡Se puede saber que haces aqui!_ Se indigno Sakura.

_Seguro que vino por el postre_Dijo Yue

_Bien ya lo sirvo, mientras vayan a mi habitacion_Dijo Tomoyo.

Luego de comer pastel empesaron a discutir sobre que peinado usaria Yue. Tomoyo fue a buscar unas cuantas revistas de moda masculina y entre todos se pusieron de acuerdo en uno en especial que era ni muy corto ni muy largo.

_Tomoyo en tu fiesta seguro que va a conocer a alguna chica que le guste_Dijo Sakura

-Eeh... si seguro_ Tomoyo desde que le habian mencionado la anecdota en la puerta de su casa estaba muy extraña, como si quisiera ocultar una desgracia_Bueno comencemos_

El nuevo peinado le sento muy bien a Yue aunque a este le horrorizaba la idea de tener que estar asi en la fiesta.

_Mira de aqui hasta el viernes asegurate de su comportamiento y el diade la fiesta vente una hora antes asi nos arreglamos un poco ¿Si?_Dijo Tomoyo acompañandolos a la puerta.

_Esta bien hare lo que pueda. Vamos chicos_

En el micro de vuelta:

_Ah! Al final no nos a dicho que sucedia con la chica sonrojada!_murmuro Sakura.

_¿Dijiste algo?_le pregunto Yue

_Eeh... no nada, nada_

Los proximos 3 dias fueron un poco agotadores para Sakura. Ademas de enseñarle a Yue cosas tan simples como bailar o como poder hablar con una chica, tenia que estudiar para la universidad y asear la casa de vez en cuando y su hermano ya no aceptaba sobornos para remplazarla en los quehaceres de la casa.

El viernes a las 18:15 el grupo se preparaba para salir. Yue ya estaba vestido para la fiesta.

_Sakura , no estoy muy seguro de esto_

_Vamos Yue no me vengas con esto otra vez. Podras hacerlo si te lo propones! y ahora vamonos_

La casa quedo vacia tras ellos.

CONTINUARÁ...

_Hola a todos! Como les va? Les gusto? Espero que el 3º capitulo viene pronto si es que llego. Otra vez agradezco enormemente a los lectores por leerme y mandar sus reviews y si no pusiste ninguno todavia. Por favooor! Escribelo debido a que es muy importante para mi saber cual es su opinion al respecto._

_Sin mas nada q decir me despido hasta el prox capitulo._

_Bye-beee!_


End file.
